


happy birthday, my soulmate

by chocolino



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Cute, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolino/pseuds/chocolino
Summary: "where's my birthday presents?""here, in front of you!" jisung said, pointing to himself, making minho flustered by the reply.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	happy birthday, my soulmate

25th October. 

jisung will always remember that date, don't tell anyone though that jisung actually keep a countdown for minho's birthday. 

it's right after their holiday, and jisung was grateful that they didn't have any schedule during that day, making jisung even more excited to celebrate minho's day. 

"have you thought of what presents you should give to minho hyung?" hyunjin asked, and jisung eyes turned wide at the mention of presents. 

fuck. 

he didn't actually think of that! 

"oh my god, hyunjin!!! i don't??" 

hyunjin chuckles at the sight of panic jisung, "well, you still has like 17 hours before minho's birthday..." 

"it's not helping!!!" jisung yelled, making the latter laugh again. 

"what you got for him?" jisung asked hyunjin, 

"uh, a watch" hyunjin simply replied making jisung sigh again. 

"you shouldn't be worry, im sure he will likes whatever you gave him" he said, patting jisung shoulder before walk to his own bedroom, once again, leaving jisung thinking to himself. 

\--

"i need help!!!" jisung scream as soon as he entered chan's room, lucky for him because felix and changbin was also in there. the more idea, the more easier for jisung. 

"what?" changbin ask

jisung naturally take a sit next to chan, pouting his lips as he do so, making the others look at him in confusion. 

"something happened?" felix asked, concerned.

"what... have you done now?" chan anxiously said,

"uhm... have you guys got your presents for minho hyung?" jisung asked, voice sullen 

changbin chuckles at that, probably not expecting that coming from jisung's mouth. 

"yeah, we just talked about it and we think about going out later buying cakes for him" 

"everyone has planned yet i still don't know what to do..." jisung said, fake crying. 

"how about you asked him about what he want?" chan said 

"hyung! that so not romantic, and he's not stupid either, if i asked him that he probably know whats going on and said expensive things!!" 

felix laugh at that, completely understand. 

"uhm so, i heard seungmin and jeongin are going out today, to buy some foods to celebrate his birthday, and hyunjin probably tag along with him... meanwhile us three are going out to buy cakes... so, the dorm is left for you and minho hyung..." changbin said, 

jisung frown in confusion, "then, what does that have to do with what presents should i buy for him?" 

changbin sigh at how slow jisung's brain are, earning a smirk from felix. 

"didnt he asked you to watch this one horror movie earlier this week but you're busy? how about you and him have your own time?? movie date??" chan said, giving idea

"sounds good... but the presents?" 

"oh god, han jisung??? you, yourself are presents for him???" felix half scream, can't believe jisung is this slow

"how does that even work? me? his present?" jisung asked in confusion

"holy shit, just said that youre his presents tonight and see what he will do" 

"will it really work?" jisung asked again, earning a nod from three of the members he trusted the most. 

well... let's see how it goes

\--

"hyung, are you still up for movie night? the one you mentioned before?" jisung carefully asked, anxious at minho's questionable expression

"uhm? so sudden?" minho asked back

"everyone is going out today and i just finished writing the lyrics and need some things to clear my mind- well, if you don't want then it's fine" 

"who said i don't want?" minho smirk, 

"but the snacks on you though" he continues and jisung happily nodded his head 

"no problem," 

that's how jisung found himself raiding the store next to their dorm, carefully picking him and minho's favorite snacks, and making sure everything is enough for them to eat together.

jisung's phone rang as he finished paying for the snacks, showing it was seungmin, he quickly pick it up, "yes, why?" 

"all of is already out, minho hyung is alone at the dorm! make sure he focused on the movie, and don't make him fell asleep before 12" 

"yeah yeah i know, don't worry" 

"also sungie," 

jisung hummed, 

"have fun, make sure he has the best day ever" 

"aight sir!" 

jisung smiles as he hang up the call, opening the door to their dorm with smile and hurriedly walk to his own bedroom, knowing so well that minho will be there. 

"hyung! foods is here" 

"right in time!! come here," minho said, patting the vacant space next to him 

"what movie tonight?" jisung asked, packing out the snacks he bought earlier 

"horror" 

jisung stopped on his track, "seriously hyung?" 

"please, i heard this movie is good..." 

"what if it doesn't" 

"well- atleast i got to cuddle you" minho said, smiling

jisung smiles back, "well, im not the one to say no for free cuddles" 

both of them chuckles at that before back to their original plan, 

the movie was halfway end, and almost all the snacks are gone. and jisung found himself comfortable on minho's arm. 

jisung like it that way, whenever he sense a jump scare, minho will immediately rub a circle on his waist and hold his hand tighter and jisung somehow feel safe whenever he did that. 

"are you scared? should we change the movie?" 

jisung shake his head, "no, we halfway there... let just finished it" 

"you sure? i don't want you to get nightmares tonight" minho asked again, somewhat feel guilty

"i won't... you will sleep with me right tonight? as long as im with you, then im fine" jisung said, not knowing how that words affect minho. 

"why are you.... so clingy today?" 

"im not, i just miss spending time alone with you so i just want to make sure we both enjoy it to the fullest" 

"sure, if you say so-" 

not long after that, jisung's phone rang again, showing this time it was felix who called him, immediately take the call not wanting to let felix wait 

"are you guys here already?" 

"around 10 minutes more, what he's doing?" 

"he took a toilet break now, hurry up! the movie is about to finish" 

"okay okay," felix hurriedly ended the call. 

jisung sit back at his bed, patiently waiting for minho. already anticipating about their surprise birthday party, eventhough he know that minho didn't like making it big, jisung still want the best for minho. 

"hyung, hurry up!!!" jisung whine as soon as minho enter the room, 

"yes yes clingy baby" 

both of them then drown again in the movie. just right at 12am, jisung's alarm rang. he immediately look at his side, wanting to be the first one to wish him. 

jisung paused the movie, making minho frown since he indeed paused at the most nerve wrecking moment

"what now?" minho ask, irritated. 

"happy birthday, my soulmate" jisung said, smiling widely. 

minho's brain stop working for second, still processing what just happened. 

"wait... it's my birthday!?" 

jisung nod his head enthusiastically. 

"no wonder you are being so nice today," 

"no uh, i always nice to you! can't you see im buying all the snacks and spend my time with you?" 

"sure, thankyou sungie" 

just as they about the hug, the room burst open, showing the members running inside with cakes and few other things in their hands, 

singing happy birthday loudly as minho try to escape from them. 

it took minho few minutes to make the kids calm down, and thankfully he was fast enough to actually run away from them. 

"thank you, you guys don't need to buy me presents..." minho said, as he look over at the presents on his bed. 

"we have to since you always bought us something..." hyunjin said, making minho once again smiles, feeling content. 

"i don't want to say this, but i love you guys" minho said, making some of them members awed and some of them cringe. 

after almost an hour of them eating cakes and sending wishes, they finally let minho to have time for himself. 

"i will be at my room, take your time to look at the present" jisung said, patting minho's head as he leave the older in his room. 

not long after that, minho walked in inside jisung's bedroom, carefully lay down next to the sleepy jisung. 

"happy birthday again hyung," jisung said sleepily. 

minho smiles, hug the younger even tighter. 

"everyone give me presents, where's yours?" minho playfully ask, not like he expect anything from the younger, knowing jisung might have forget to buy it beforehand since he was busy with producing stuff

"your present is here, in front of you" jisung said, pointing to himself. 

minho stay silent for moments, register the words that just came out from jisung's lips. 

"come again?" 

"it's me, im your present... why? you don't like it? the members said you will like it..." jisung said, pouting his lips. 

"no!!! i- i like it... alot actually, more than the other members present- don't tell them though, but really.... i like it" 

jisung smiles wide, "im glad..." 

"but sungie, are you really don't understand what's that mean?" 

jisung then look straight to minho's eyes, "i feel like i do understand but, you know- how about you show me if i was correct" 

minho once again froze. 

"am i wrong?" jisung asked, 

"ah no- not like that- im just, wow" 

"hurry up, show me" jisung said, almost whispering. 

in split second, minho closed the distance between them. lips on lips. it was a slow kiss, devouring the kiss. melt on each other touch. 

jisung giggles as minho try to deepen the kiss. but nonetheless, he let it be. 

after few minutes that feel like seconds, they finally pulled out, asking for oxygen. 

"im glad that i was right" jisung said, smiling as he hide the blush on his cheeks. 

"im not kidding when i said you're my best birthday presents.." 

"shh, goodnight, sweet dream hyung" 

"uhm," minho response. 

"but uh sungie-" 

jisung snuggle closer to minho, showing that he heard him, 

"i wish everyday is my birthday" 

"why?" jisung asked lazily

"so we could kiss again?" minho said carefully

"hyung... we can do it like... anytime, just do it" 

"you don't mind?" minho asked, surprised

"why would i mind? it's you... please, this is literally your privilege, i don't go around kissing everyone on the lips... you're the only exception" 

"we can kiss again? on the lips?? on normal day?" 

"hyung, do i need to make it clearer?" 

"oh- okay... wow... what a good privilege" 

"i know right... so you too, don't go around kissing anyone, you have me" 

"what are you? my boyfriend?" minho asked, half joking. 

"probably, if you want to" 

"WAIT. HAN JISUNG. ARE YOU SERIOUS?" 

"hyung, go to sleep already, it's late... you have videocall event tomorrow, let's talk about this another day" 

"jisung, this is serious question, you think i can sleep after you said that?" 

"well, you can't but i can so goodnight hyung, sweet dream" 

"you really-" 

"shh enough talking, cuddle me already" 

and minho isn't in the place to say no.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated ✨


End file.
